


Toothpaste

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the subject of proper oral hygiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elynross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynross/gifts).



Jack tastes like coffee, just like he expected, and peppermint, which he didn't.

Nathan pulls back. "Did you just brush your teeth?"

"Too strong?"

"Next time, use one with peroxide."

"Next time?" Nathan kisses him again, sliding his hands down Jack's pants.

There's a loud beep, and Nathan jolts awake and hits his alarm. He rolls back over, grateful for the nightmare to be over and ignoring the massive hard-on he's acquired in the night.

At their breakfast meeting, he watches the sheriff take a long draught of coffee.

"What?" Carter asks.

"Brush your teeth," is all he can say.


End file.
